<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let the sun inside by goinghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442547">let the sun inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost'>goinghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, all good times here, just a couple pals watching a silly cartoon together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day where Lake was free of the train like any other. Which was to say, something special to be cherished. The sun was not shining (it’d been pouring for hours), the birds were not singing (again, raining super hard), and their namesake was roiling with choppy waves. Really, there was only one thing to do, according to Jesse. </p>
<p>Introduce Lake to Netflix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Lake | Mirror Tulip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let the sun inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/626/gifts">626</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a gift from ishti to boyd! it was supposed to be a christmas gift but unfortunately i got covid and spent a lot of time recovering and so i wasn't able to finish it by christmas! but here you go, i hope you like it, it was a lot of fun to write</p>
<p>i've never stretched my toes into the infinity train tag on ao3 but i love the show and i had a blast with these characters. it was nice writing them just having a chill day together! </p>
<p>title from 'mood bomb' by superfood! </p>
<p>i can't think of any content warnings but if you catch something feel free to let me know in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a day where Lake was free of the train like any other. Which was to say, something special to be cherished. The sun was not shining (it’d been pouring for hours), the birds were not singing (again, raining super hard), and their namesake was roiling with choppy waves. Really, there was only one thing to do, according to Jesse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Introduce Lake to Netflix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we just...watch it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jesse said, bouncing in his seat on the couch with the remote in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake raised a chrome eyebrow, “Like, all day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jesse repeated, “I’m not really seeing what you’re not getting here. It’s binging! We binge it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what Tulip was doing every time she stared at a screen for hours?” They tapped a finger to the TV lightly, careful not to leave a mark. It had been a few weeks since they left the train, but it was still a novelty not to have to worry about the reflected Lake they saw staring back at them. They didn’t think they’d ever get used to seeing themself without that spike of fear. But who knows, maybe after a year, they wouldn’t worry anymore about the specific way Jesse’s bathroom was laid out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, lots of things happen on screens, but she was probably doing some binging sometimes,” Jesse said. He patted the couch next to him, “Anyway, c’mon! Let’s get this started!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake laughed and rolled their eyes, “Impatient, much?” but they moved away from the TV and took a spot sitting next to Jesse. They grabbed a pillow and hugged it to their stomach while Jesse scrolled through a dizzying menu and finally selected a title that Lake didn’t recognize. Not that they’d recognize basically anything. That’s the thing about screens, they were reflective. Lake had never seen any of the weird nerdy shows Tulip liked to watch with her dad because they were always busy reflecting Tulip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>They-ra and the Monarchs of Epicness</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the way Jesse gasped, you would’ve thought Lake had just asked what a train was. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t know this show?” The theme song started playing, but he quickly scrambled to pause it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse,” Lake rolled their eyes, “When would I have been able to watch this? I’m always with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes you’re with Nate,” he said petulantly, “Anyway, that doesn’t matter. Oh man, Lake, you are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>this! There’s all kinds of cool fights and magic powers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blam! Blam! Pow! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then They-ra is always like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoosh! I’m here to save the day </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then Dogra is like </span>
  <em>
    <span>No you don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they battle! And sometimes kiss!” He blinked, “The kissing is later though, but oops, spoilers, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake laid a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. They gripped his shirt tightly in one fist, “Jesse. What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>They-ra</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! That’s what I’m trying to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but you will know,” Jesse brushed their hand away and gestured to the TV, “Just watch, Lake, then you’ll see how great this show is! I can’t believe I get to show you binging </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>They-ra for the first time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake blinked at him. “Yeah, what a day,” they said flatly, but they still adjusted their position on the couch so that they could see the screen. Jesse pulled a blanket over them so that he could lean on them without feeling the cold chrome of their skin. Together, they settled into the cushions as if they’d been doing it for years and Jesse clicked a button on the remote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A peppy pop song started playing that Jesse immediately began singing loudly along with. As he flailed his hands wildly (</span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the beat, which he didn’t seem to be able to find), Lake smiled softly. Maybe this binging thing had its merits. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me they’re making all this fuss over some dance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Monarch Masquerade, Lake! It’s a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d never catch me freaking out over something dumb like that.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so she’s evil now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s complicated. She didn’t think her friends were coming for her, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean she can just work with the bad guys now! The rebellion needs her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll figure that out eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I said no spoilers!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry!” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening? Why is she back at the Scare Space?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lake, you’ve gotta actually watch, you said I can’t spoil anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because you told me how season two ended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, stop asking so many questions!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re rhetorical!” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“The king is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! When I watched this with Nate, he guessed it last season, but I’m so bad at picking up hints in shows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the queen is dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I cried so hard the first time I watched that part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said this show was happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! Except for the sad parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you should’ve told me about the sad parts!” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap.” Lake stared at the credits rolling down the screen, not really sure what else to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jesse cheered, “Wasn’t it awesome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They managed to fix it all...I kinda thought it would end sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse gasped, holding a hand to his chest, “What! Why would it be sad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lake shrugged, “I just thought it was one of those things where it ends kind of sad. Like where no one is really happy, but they all survived so they just live out their days with that regret. You know, that kind of thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t sure that they knew what they were talking about, considering the fact that they hadn’t really ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything before, but Tulip used to give herself speeches in front of the bathroom mirror about the dumb fantasy books she liked to read as if someone were interviewing her about them, and those had ended sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse shook his head and stared them down, “You, my friend, have a dark, dark mind.” He flicked the TV off and turned to face Lake fully on the couch. “And this guy wants to know what that dark mind thought of the show, now that you’ve seen it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake scowled, but after a moment their expression shifted into a smile. They tapped a finger to their chin, putting on a phony british accent, “Well, sir, I’ll have you know that I’ve seen some fine cinema in my day—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse snorted, “No you haven’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—but that was some of the finest.” They finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse barked a laugh, “I’m so glad you liked it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lake nodded, “I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was true. Lake’s existence hadn’t necessarily been anything to sneeze at before breaking free of Tulip and their adventures on the train with Jesse. Once they fully became their own person and started running from the Flecks, things got a lot more exciting. The month they spent getting Jesse’s number down was like nothing they’d ever done before. And then they were free of the train and they wanted nothing more than to keep having new and thrilling adventures in the real world. They never thought they’d enjoy something as simple as sitting around on a couch with a screen blaring colors back at them, least of all because it was something Tulip used to do all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they’d had fun, maybe more fun than they’d had in a long while. Adventures were all well and good, but sometimes life was about simple pleasures, even if those simple pleasures took them back to a time they’d rather not remember. Because binging a show with Jesse was nothing like reflecting Tulip. For one, they could actually see everything that was happening. For another, they could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>react </span>
  </em>
  <span>to everything that was happening, not just mimic whatever Tulip was doing. It was a novelty they thought they’d gotten used to by now, but maybe it really would never get old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, they should’ve known they’d like it. Spending time with Jesse was never being Tulip’s reflection. Jesse cared too much about them as a person to remind them of when they weren’t one. He was always asking their opinion about stuff, always making them feel included in any conversation. When they needed some alone time, Jesse would give them space, but he wouldn’t just ignore them completely like they’d been worried he would. He would check up on them and ask how they were feeling and make the answer to that question something positive instead of a general malaise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate was great too. He was a lot younger than Jesse, but he didn’t treat Lake as some kind of freakish novelty. He treated them like they took up just as much space as him and Jesse. It was nice having people in their life understand who they were without them having to fight tooth and nail to just plant the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their independence in their heads. Lake didn’t have to struggle to be seen without Tulip anymore. They hadn’t in quite a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at that. They didn’t need a number to be a person, just some people willing to binge silly cartoons with them and a whole lot of self-actualization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a favorite part?” Jesse said, pulling Lake out of their thoughts. “Or a favorite character? Or a favorite episode? Or—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, man, gimme a second to breathe,” they laughed, “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>finished it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it should all be fresh in your mind!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how that works?” they asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “You’ve had five seasons to think about it. You’ve gotta at least have a favorite character by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe…” they thought about it, “I really liked They-ra. They actually—uh, reminded me of you, a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwww, the badass warrior hero reminded you of me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake punched him in the shoulder lightly, “More like when they were being a total dork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse laughed, “Yeah, that’s more what I thought.” He considered them, “You know, I kinda thought your favorite would be Fast Gail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The horse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jesse said meaningfully, “You were such good friends with Alan Dracula so—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake punched him in the shoulder again, just a little harder, “Oh my god, dude,” they laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Fast Gail was one of my favorites!” Jesse said, laughing with them, “Really, everyone was one of my favorites. I can’t choose, it’d be like picking a favorite sibling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse, Nate is your only sibling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, there’s Nate, and then there’s you.” Jesse’s face was confident, like it was every time he insisted on being a “caring” and “considerate” person. He said it with no hesitation, and Lake wasn’t sure how to react to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stuttered for a few seconds before casting their eyes to the floor, “You really think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” Jesse smiled, “I know we’re not related, but you live at my house and are like my best friend. Of course you’re my sibling.” He knocked his shoulder into theirs, “You helped get me off the train, dude. We’re stuck together for life now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess same to you,” Lake said awkwardly. “You—uh, also helped me get off the train. Besides, I don’t think I legally exist, so I kind of have to stick with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse nodded, “Just you wait ‘til we figure out how to get you a passport, I’m gonna take you all over the place! I’ve never actually been out of the state before, but we can see everything together. Or—uh,” he said, curbing his enthusiasm a bit, “once I get my license we can do a cross country road trip and save the international travel for later. Whatever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lake smiled, a soft and vulnerable thing, “Whatever I want, huh?” They looked at the TV screen still turned on Netflix, at the rain pouring down outside the window, at Jesse’s wide-eyed expression. They still wanted to see what life was like outside of Wisconsin or a magic train, really properly see, but right now, they couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. “I think I like it right here.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! </p>
<p>catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/GHOSTZVNE">twitter</a> where i mostly talk about the penumbra podcast but occasionally talk about infinity train. </p>
<p>and if you liked this be sure to kudos and comment or maybe even check my pinned tweet to see how you could get something like this for yourself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>